A new life
by Codex the maker
Summary: A Ralts and Rilou in a new region start their new life. sorry for bad summery first pokemon story *Note* Rilou is not a main character shes just there at the start
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i decided i whould write a pokemon fanfiction i'm not sure if im good**

**I found a pokemon font**

**Chapter 1 : Captured**

I was walking thorugh the forest after my mother and father being captured. The reason being is a new rule went up you are only allowed catching two of each pokemon, Gardevoir+ Gllades and froslass+Glalie count, ones raised from birth dont count. I'm a little Ralts travling kanto all by myself. If you are wondering why i am in kanto its because my parents wanted to visit the region.

My friend, whos parents also got captured, is with me she's a little female Rilou. We were trying to get back to Sinnoh, but we didnt know which way it was.

We were walking in the forest of I-dont-know-where when a human came across us. Me and Rilou had the urge to fight so we got in a battle stance. The trainer took out a pokedex, I know because i read a lot of books, and scaned us when she coudnt get any info she took out two pokeballs and threw them out came a bulbasaur and a butterfree. Some how i knew my moves where growl and comfusion.

The Trainer who i now identified as a girl yelled out "bulbasaur use vine whip, Butterfree stunspore." The Bulbasaur tried hitting me but i manged to dodge, I saw Rilou parlaized and captured hit with a comfusion. I got hit with a bullet seed and then i saw a white and red light cover Rilou. Then one covered me.

I was captured


	2. Chapter 2

"normal"

_pokespeech_

_TELEPHLAPHITY_

**Chapter 2:**

Strait after I stoped spuirming in the pokeball i was let out, I saw Rilou the Bulbasaur and the Butterfree. I noticed that both pokemon of my new trainer's were girls. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the trainer came up to me "Hey there fella how are you my names clair."she said  
"_hello im ralts_" though im preety sure she just heard "ral lts." "So how do you like the name hmmm ... john maybe." I stared at here befor nodding. "Great well your other pokefriend which i think is a Rilou even though i dont know her name is lucy now," She said pointing to Rilou "Thats Leaf," she pointed to the bulbasaur " and thats Freedom." she pointed to the butterfree.

I walk over and said "_hi im John." "So thats whut clair named you" _ I nodded "_well then im leaf "_ the bulbasaur said "_wellcome to the fammily"_ with that said I left with my new fammily on foot i refused to go in my pokeball so she let us all stay out.

once we got to a town clair said "well come to pallet town hometown of pokemon master ash katchem" we walked towards a lab. once we got there I read that it said ' 'S LAB'.

once we entered professer oak smiled at clair. he looked to be in his mid 20's he had spicky brown hair and black eyes. around his neck was a necklace with a tear shaped stone on.(Guess who) "oh hello clair how are y- WHOA how did you get a ralts and Rilou" "I found them in the forest I didnt know who they were or whut for that matter so i came to you" He nodded all the way through it then said "well like i said they are a Ralts and Rilou. Ralts is native to hoenn and sinnoh and Rilou is native to Sinnoh. so since both are from sinnoh i will put infomation on them in your pokedex" she handed him the pokedex and scaned it he gave it back and said "try scan them now" she pointed it at Lucy

Pokemon : Rilou

Name : Lucy

Gender : female

Lvl : 15

Evolves from : none

Evolves to : Lucario

Moves : Quick attack, endure, conter, force palm

Description : Rilou are playful energetic and loyle they are very sensitive to aura there evolved forms lucario's can use it for attacks

she then points it at me

Pokemon: Ralts

Name: John

Gender: male

Lvl: 15

evolves from : none

Evolves to : kerlia then gllade

Moves: Growl, Comfusion, Double team

Description: Ralts are timid and will hide if it senses hostaliy. Its horns sense emotions

"ok then now that i know about you two its getting late we should rest." said clair


End file.
